


Definitely Better

by nuftda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Promstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuftda/pseuds/nuftda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im not american and i have no idea how their proms work so if i got anything wrong please feel free to tell me!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Definitely Better

**Author's Note:**

> im not american and i have no idea how their proms work so if i got anything wrong please feel free to tell me!

The doorbell rang.

_She’s here!_  Calliope ran down the stairs, hoisting up her long dress so as not to trip on it.

She’d been waiting anxiously for almost half an hour now, and if truth be told she was a little worried Roxy would neglect to turn up at all.

She needn’t have worried though, because she opened the door and there stood Roxy. She looked absolutely stunning, her hair was perfect and intricately styled, and her dress made her look absolutely amazing (even more so than usual).

“Well aren’t you gonna invite me in?”  
“Oh, of course” Callie giggled nervously, adding a small “sorry” as an afterthought. She hadn’t realised she’d been staring.

Roxy grinned and stepped inside, she was certain she’d somehow fallen in love with a goddess.

 

Roxy stood on Calliope’s front porch tapping her foot nervously. She’d rung the bell and thought she could her movement upstairs.

After what seemed like an eternity the door opened and Roxy’s jaw dropped. Callie looked absolutely beautiful. She wore a long green dress that clung to her slim figure, making her appear taller and more graceful than ever. She had a short white wig on that contrasted sharply with her dark skin, and framed her face perfectly.

Roxy gathered herself, snapping out of the momentary trance her girlfriend (girlfriend!) had put her in.

“Well aren’t you gonna invite me in?”

 

They arrived at the school fifteen minutes later, both excited and more than a little nervous.

Caliborn and Dirk had left half an hour before them, so they should be here by now, but knowing those two there’s no telling where they’d end up.

Roxy slid her hand into Callie’s as they walked up to the school entrance. They were greeted by the photographer, whom Roxy managed to coerce into taking a second photo of her and Callie making silly faces. Callie supposed that if she hadn’t then she just wouldn’t be Roxy.

They saw Jane and Jake on their way to the gymnasium, who both looked slightly awkward but otherwise seemed to be enjoying each other’s company. Roxy had set those two up and was damn proud of herself for it.

Several hours, several drinks and several dances later Roxy and Calliope found themselves sitting on the bench that they had first met on. Calliope had been sitting there reading when Roxy had come along and sat down, and asked to use her lap as a pillow. Callie found out later that she was joking, and that Roxy just used it as a convocation starter.

Right now Roxy was using Calliope’s lap as a pillow, and Callie didn’t mind in the slightest. Her fingers carded through Roxy’s hair, which was already mussed from her eccentric dancing. Callie marvelled, not for the first time, just how soft Roxy’s hair was. Her hand moved down to trace small spirals on Roxy’s cheek. Roxy grinned and said

“I can’t believe you were nervous about asking me to prom, Callie this was one of the best ideas you’ve ever had!”

“So you had a good time I take it?” Callie asked, smiling.

“A great time, but you know what would make it even better?”

Callie shook her head.

Roxy sat up and knelt on the bench beside Calliope. She leaned in and tentatively kissed Callie on the cheek. Callie giggled before taking Roxy’s head in her hands and kissing her.

Roxy’s heart stopped. Her brain also stopped. So did her kidneys, but that is inconsequential. She kissed back, hands looped around Callie’s neck.

Once the kiss broke Callie leaned back and gazed at Roxy.

“Yeah” She sighed “That definitely made it better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spades Slick and Ms Paint would totally be the teachers that end up dancing together, and Doc Scratch would be the DJ.


End file.
